<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless by ToLiveForWells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157794">Sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells'>ToLiveForWells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep, there seems to be no escaping the taunting anxiety that comes in the night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells &amp; Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t sleep that night. Every time my eyes shut, it seemed as if I were placed in front of a reel of every mistake I had made that day, week, month, year, entire life. My heart raced and my eyes snapped back open, weary and aching from the fourth night in a row of barely any sleep. With a groan I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the barren white ceiling above me. Eobard slept quietly next to me; I could have woken him up but I couldn’t do that to him after the day he had been through. </p><p>Carefully and quietly I eased my way out of the bed and went to the kitchen for some water. I sat at the small kitchen table in the dark doing my best not to fall asleep, hoping to keep every negative image from my mind. However, even as I sat there, I found that the tiniest little voices found their way into my head, whispering my own inadequacies to me over and over. I tried to divert my thoughts to positive things: Eobard, my happy apartment, the new life I built. But what about the old life that I left behind and the people I abandoned and betrayed? </p><p>It wasn’t as if I intended to cause pain amongst my own family but leaving Central City behind for Eobard was something I had to do. It was the hardest thing I had ever done but in the end it felt so right. The voices in my head still complained: “your mother will never look you in the eye again;” “think about your father’s broken heart;” “you left your best friend alone for what? For love? How selfish!” </p><p>My head began to droop, either from exhaustion or from the mental distress I was experiencing. As my head hit the table, tears began to fall with a splash. I cried silently as I watched my tears hitting the table, my mind screaming “I told you so” over and over again. I was only brought out of my mind when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped as two arms wrapped around me but promptly relaxed upon feeling a warm and gentle breath on my neck. </p><p>“Is it the bad thoughts again?” Came Eobard’s soft, comforting voice from behind me. </p><p>I wasn’t able to speak through the tears; I could only shakily nod my head and sniffle. </p><p>Eobard pulled a chair over beside me and sat down. He took my hand and we sat together in silence as he gently rubbed his thumb over my hands, kissing the side of my head. This was the first time I had let myself cry in months. I spent so much time telling myself to be strong that I did not let my feelings free. But Eobard’s comforting presence and gentle touch brought me a sense of love and comfort that I had long since forgotten I had in the first place. </p><p>“Do you want to come back to bed?” Eobard asked after some time had passed. </p><p>I had settled down and managed to whisper “yes.” </p><p>Eobard lifted me from my chair and carried me back to bed, laying me down on the soft sheets. He climbed into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me and planting light kisses across my tear stained cheeks. “You know I’m here for you, you can talk to me.” he whispered. <br/>“I know,” I muttered, “I just don’t feel like I want to burden anyone. I should be able to handle myself better by now.” </p><p>“You sound too much like me,” he laughed quietly, “headstrong and independent. But you cannot handle everything on your own, you know I can’t even do everything on my own. That’s why I have you here with me.” </p><p>I managed a small smile, “you are pretty stubborn sometimes, Eobard. I know I should be able to open up. It’s just hard. I guess I miss my family more than I anticipated I would. I want to be able to reach out to them again but I don’t know if they would ever want to hear from me after what I did to them, just abandoning them like I did.” </p><p>“There is only one way to find out; call them. If they don’t want to have you back, just remember, you can make your own family. There is nothing that says family has to be blood. You have people around you that care about you, including myself. No one on our team would let anything happen to you.” </p><p>“You’re right. I guess there’s no harm in trying to call my family. I don’t know why I let this kind of stuff get to me so much. It happened in the past, I should be able to move on.” </p><p>“We can only be so strong,” Eobard pulled me closer, my head resting against his chest, “and when you are with me, you have the power to be vulnerable.”</p><p>I let out a sigh and felt the tension release from my body as I sank into Eobard’s chest, “I love you,” I murmured. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really, this is a self-insert I thought up while I was having some major anxiety issues late at night. Maybe it'll be relatable and comforting to someone else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>